watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashae
Rashae was a member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in Stairs. She made her final gaming appearance in 5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion. She then made her final overall appearance in Shake It Off. She is Renae's twin sister. Rashae made a guest appearance on the April 15th, 2017 livestream. About Rashae can be considered the opposite of her twin sister Renae personality wise. Whereas Renae is cheerful and bubbly, Rashae is more stern and serious. She is one of the more vocal of the girls. She is very similar to Renae when it comes to gaming and both can get quite jumpy at times. Rashae appears to show more fear than Renae and she would often be the more vocal of the two when expressing displeasure towards a game. She rages easily in rage games or games that frustrate her, expressing her hatred very vocally. When the channel started, Rashae had originally planned to be part of the channel. However, she got engaged and moved to another state. Renae was then invited into the group right before the channel started filming, effectively replacing Rashae.Direct Message conversation regarding Rashae's original leaving Rashae would then return to Oregon later in the year for a few months and rejoined the group, this meant that she was only in the group for a limited time. She then left once her time was up, moving back to Kentucky to live with her husband.Direct Message conversation regarding Rashae's return to the channel Outside of WatchGirlsPlay, and after she had left the channel, Rashae mostly focuses her time on her fitness. In a livestream, Renae has said that Rashae is unlikely to return to the channel as she wants to focus on her personal life and take care of her husband. Although she is open to making livestream appearances. Interaction with others Being sisters, she was obviously close with Renae. She seemed to have gotten along with the rest of the group, though it isn't shown as much. As she was originally part of the original girls, she may have been close friends with Amber, Ceccelia, and Kelli. Post WatchGirlsPlay, the girls still keep in touch with Rashae. As with Renae, the fans often ask about her well being in the livestreams. Video appearance Public videos *Stairs (#47) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Renae) (#52) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Give Up (#58) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Goat Simulator: 1, 2 (#75, #101) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-14 (#87, #90, #92, #95, #97, #100, #103, #106, #109, #112, #113, #115, #118, #122) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha (#94) *Happy Wheels: 6 (#96) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1 (#105) *Challenges: 5-8 (#119, #121, #133, #160) *Surgeon Simulator: 2 (#129) *Sally.exe (#149) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *AFK: 3 (#164) Unlisted/Private videos *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Renae) Trivia *Rashae is one of the few members that is known to be married. Of those members, she was already married prior to joining WatchGirlsPlay. *Rashae is one of two sibling members to be part of the core group. Skyler being the other. *The following videos were uploaded on her birthday: Town of Salem (4) (#437) and Twitch Con Vlog (#893). *Of the members that have appeared in Away from Keyboard videos, Rashae has appeared in the least, with only one. *Rashae is the only former core member that has never done a solo play since the channel started doing them. *Rashae is one of the few former core members that have only completed one long play. **Rashae is one of two former core member to have only started and completed one solo play when they started them. Cori being the other *Rashae is the final former core member to depart without on ode. *Rashae is the only member to have played Outlast: Whistleblower but not the first Outlast. *Rashae is the only former member whose final appearance was not filmed in the studio. External links Category:Former members Category:Members Category:Rashae